1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering device, and more particularly, to a smart filter capable of self-measuring an exchange period.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, filters are used for apparatus such as air conditioners, air purifiers, automobiles, etc., for filtering air, and water purifiers, refrigerators, etc., for filtering water.
Air filters or water filters are provided to remove harmful components, dust, particles, etc., contained in external air or water. However, when these filters are used for a long time, a large amount of dust or particles is accumulated so that filtering performance is decreased and bad odors are emitted due to mold, etc. In order to solve this problem, the filter must be exchanged with a new one when the dust or particles are accumulated to a certain amount or more. Currently used filters have a function of informing a user of an exchange period when a certain time elapses, regardless of the amount of the actually accumulated dust or particles.
In the case of a system in which a filter is exchanged when a certain time elapses, the filter is exchanged when the certain time elapses, regardless of a use habit or an operation time of the filter, and thus the exchange of the filter may be irrelevant to an actual lifespan of the filter.
In addition, in the case of an apparatus in which an exchange period of a filter is determined by measuring a lifespan of the filter, since the lifespan of the filter is determined by external environment such as a pressure applied to the filter, etc., rather than the lifespan of the filter itself, the filter may be indiscriminately exchanged, increasing maintenance cost.